Heretofore there have been many different types of saw horses provided and they are in widespread commercial use at this time. Primarily, such saw horses are made as fixed, assembled units and they are not readily movable from one location to another. Efforts have been made heretofore to provide a knock-down saw horse in which the components thereof can be assembled at the point of use. However, all of such prior saw horses as known to me have either been relatively heavy, have not provided a good satisfactory support action, have been relatively difficult to assemble, or have not been completely satisfactory for one or more other reasons.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a sturdy, relatively inexpensive type of a saw horse that has improved stability and strength when in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a saw horse having a pair of support leg means provided therefor and wherein each support leg means comprises a pair of identical support members, each having flat abutting surfaces and a flat clamping surface formed on adjacent but offset surfaces thereof and adapted to be at the upper end portions of the support leg means when operatively positioned so as to be secured to and clamp against a dependent web member forming a portion of the top of the saw horse.
Another object of the invention is to provide an effective saw horse construction that is adapted to be shipped or stored in "knock-down" form as a compact unit and be readily assembled into a sturdy, operative saw horse.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a relatively inexpensive saw horse, the components of which can be cut to suitable sizes in large quantities prior to assembly of the saw horse and to provide for assembly of the saw horse at the point of use therefor; to provide a saw horse wherein the upper ends of the saw horse support legs are mechanically engaged with recesses formed in the lower surface of the top member of the saw horse; and, to retain all components of the saw horse in unitary association with each other both in inoperative and operative conditions for the saw horse.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.